


Corporal Punishment in the workplace?

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony jokes about instituting a corporal punishment policy after McGee does something stupid.</p><p>But is it a joke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



“Hey!” Jethro came into the room as a popcorn kernel flew through the air and hit him square in the forehead.

Abby and Tony looked at each other with a gasp and giggled conspiratorially. “Whoops!” And “Sorry!” Came out at the same time.

“You wake the baby up and I'm kicking your ass,” Jethro hissed, but smiled at two of his favorite people. They'd had a hard few weeks, it was good to see them joking around together. “Now move.” He shoved Tony’s feet out of the way, and grunted when those feet ended up back in his lap.

“So, back to our conversation. I  _ totally _ think corporal punishment would work. Gibbs used it for you, and look how you turned out!” Abby exclaimed.

“What?!” Jethro squinted at Tony.

Tony shrugged, “yeah, but McGee's too delicate a creature for the concussions I had to deal with over the years.”

They smirked as Jethro obviously was getting cranky being out of the loop, until Katherine came into the room and saved him. She sighed, “kids, don't leave him out, he gets cranky.”

Abby helped her onto the couch and snuggled into her chest. “Oh, fine.” She batted her eyelashes at her lover and smiled innocently, got the kiss she was gunning for, then proceeded to explain.

“McGee was a totally butthead today, and normally it wouldn't be an issue cuz it’d be funny, but he almost messed up some evidence. I told him if he did it again, I'd spank him. Done it before, you know.”

Katherine pouted and cleared her throat and Abby shrugged, “what? I wouldn't  _ actually _ do it! I like your ass too much!” She wiggled and wrapped her arms around Katherine's waist and nuzzled her neck.

“Kiss ass.” Katherine replied with a smile.

“Regardless, Abby was trying to convince me that I should institute a corporal punishment system in the office. Everyone knows my nickname was Sex Machine, maybe they'd believe I'd actually spank someone in the bullpen if they did something really stupid!” Tony explained, wringing his hands together and laughing evilly.

Jethro rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote. “You're impossible.”

As the movie started, Tony spun his ring with his thumb and grinned, “that's why you love me.”

*****

Three weeks later, and the 'corporal punishment’ joke had circulated through the office thoroughly, with Abby offering multiple times, and McGee only half believing it was a joke. Tony actually seemed serious, especially when he mentioned Gibbs's headslaps. Vance decided to schedule a sexual harassment seminar, just to make it clear that this was a bad discussion to continue, but as usual, Abby began the downward spiral of questions until the instructor threw her hands up and left.

“If we scare off the sexual harassment lady, I think we can safely assume I have no problems tanning someone's hide if they screw up again,” Tony said, bringing McGee in for a side hug.

“How does Gibbs feel about that?” McGee asked. Gibbs was the only thing stopping Tony from slapping asses, he was pretty sure.

“He hasn't said. But he knows. I'm serious.” Tony was mostly joking, but he liked making Tim nervous. As straight as he was, Tony was pretty sure he had at least a little crush on him at some point. Just enough to mess with.

Then one of Jethro's service buddies got into trouble and he ran to the rescue without letting Tony know. He risked his own safety, and that of the team, and when they were brought in, Tony was livid.

Gibbs sat at his old desk, Tony’s now, and leaned back in the chair as everyone milled around. Tony sat on the corner of the desk glaring, but said nothing until he thought they were alone.

“What the fuck?!” He snarled.

Jethro looked at him over the top of his readers. “What? We’re all fine.”

“You might not have been. Fixing this was MY job. It was bad enough when you went off on your own with a badge and a vest, but now? You're a civilian. You're even more at risk. You didn't let us do our damn job, you withheld information, and you could have been killed!” Tony’s face was beet red with anger.

“Can we do this at home?” Jethro asked, standing to leave, when Tony grabbed his wrist, spun him around, and pinned him facedown on his desk, the corner closest to the wall.

“No. We cannot. Because I have this new policy when someone fucks up.”

Jethro pushed back, but Tony held firm. “I don't work for you, Tony.” He snapped.

“No, but you almost fucked up  _ my _ investigation.” Tony dropped one hand to cup Jethro's jeans-clad buttocks, “and there are consequences.”

*Smack* Tony brought his hand down hard.

“You have people who love you.” He reached around and unbuckled Jethro's pants and pulled down the zipper.

*Smack*

“A daughter to raise.” He awkwardly pushed the jeans down to expose the navy blue cotton trunk briefs.

*Smack*

“A nephew who looks up to you like a father.” He shoved the briefs, exposing the reddening skin of Jethro's ass. Jethro had stopped struggling in Tony's arms.

*Smack* skin met skin, and the sharp sting made Jethro hiss and try to pull away.

“No. You'll take what I give you.” Tony tightened his grip almost painfully and landed another. Jethro had a safe word if he really needed it.

*Smack* He was alternating sides now, and soothing the heated skin with gentle strokes between each blow.

“You have Abby and Katherine who love you.”

*Smack*

“You say you trust me and love me.”

*Smack*

“But you don't trust me enough.”

*Smack*

Jethro had spanked Tony a few times during sex, but they'd never done anything like this before. Jethro stayed still at first, feeling chagrined, because he knew Tony was right. But now… Something was changing about this. He felt his erection pressing against the side of the desk and jerking at every blow, and he felt more emotion than he cared to admit.

“You're not a lone wolf”

*Smack*

“You have family who loves you.”

*Smack*

“Let us take care of you.”

Five more blows landed, and Jethro couldn't help the tears that started streaming down his cheeks. Tony was right, he'd been a fool. He could have missed his baby growing up, missed Neal’s graduation, missed grandkids, missed his own wedding. How could he hurt his family like that? He'd almost died before his retirement, was he that anxious to succeed?

Jethro barely noticed when Tony pulled him off the desk and onto his lap on the floor. He didn't hear the sweet words whispered into his ear, and he barely registered Tony’s hand snaking around his waist to grasp his cock.

“Shhh, let me take care of you. Trust me now, babe,” Tony whispered, as Jethro whimpered when Tony started stroking him. “I got you. Always.”

Jethro leaned against Tony's chest and sighed. Tony needed this too, to force him to feel how much he'd hurt his family, and to show him he'd be taken care of. Normally, Jethro wouldn't submit like this, he was too proud, but tonight, he had to admit it was intense and he was hard and sensitive and his emotions were high, and he just wanted to revel in his lover's touch.

Soon, Tony felt Jethro shaking in his lap, grabbing at his thighs, and he knew he was close. He tightened his grip and sped up, dragging the short fingernails of his other hand across the red skin of Jethro's ass. That made Jethro's eyes fly open and he flung his head back and came all over his pale blue polo shirt.

Tony held Jethro for a while, and Jethro held Tony right back. Uncharacteristically, Jethro apologized. “I didn't think, babe. I love you, all, and… I'm sorry.” Tony nodded and held him tight, until they both were sore from their position on the floor. Tony let Jethro borrow a shirt from his go bag, and they went home, unaware that the cameras were still recording.

The next day, Tony and Abby walked into the house and Jethro knew something was wrong. Tony was somewhere between pissed and amused, and Abby was somewhere between ecstatic and fearful.

“So, miss Abigail has a confession.” Tony stood between them and crossed his arms.

“Um...boss man...so...some of us may have seen what happened on Tony's desk last night…”

Jethro spun around, pear baby food forgotten and thrown from the spoon.

_ Aw man… _ Anna thought, reaching for the jar

“What!?!?” Jethro roared

“We didn't mean to...I mean, well, the cameras were on and still transmitting to my lab after the case and…” Abby blushed and gave Gibbs a small smile, “I guess we were surprised Tony actually instituted his policy”

Jethro glared at Tony, his face beet red in anger and humiliation. “Who else?” he snarled.

“Just McGee. He is thoroughly traumatized, if that helps any.” Tony responded. He wasn't nearly as remorseful as he should be. What happened may have  _ looked _ like some random kink, but he felt betrayed. He’d let out all of his love and shame in Tony's arms and under his hand, and they were treating it like some voyeur thing. Maybe Jethro would have to institute his own corporal punishment policy, just for him. He decided to ignore them for now, and focused on his current task.

_ Finally!  _ “Dadadadada!” Anna squealed when her Dada turned back to her with the yummy squishy food. Dada wasn't happy with Papa, but he scrunched his face at  _ her _ . She stuck her tongue out at Papa and tried to stick her eyebrow in the air like Dada.

That night, Tony tucked himself against the stiff, angry man beside him. “I didn't know the cameras were on. That side of my desk is usually a blind spot. I never would have done that if I'd known.”

Jethro nodded. Given how Abby had snuck around the house, and how Katherine had been glaring at her, she was feeling pretty chastised too. Still angry, but unable to resist the sad green eyes and thick brown lashes, he wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders and they fell asleep wrapped together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because folks wanted consequences...and I wanted more baby POV.
> 
> Thanks to ShadowWolfsDen for the cabin idea and cutsycat for the prank prompt :)
> 
> Also, I'm thinking there was additional surveillance in the bullpen related to the case, not like Abby actively spying on people.

Tony rolled over and felt a chill. He was alone in the bed, and from his position and the lack of heat beside him, he had been for a while. He groaned and rolled over, stretching, and padded to the bathroom. No steam there either. No baby in the crib, and last night was their night. Tony shrugged, figured Anna had woke up early, and hopped into the shower.

 

“You have a good time with Dada my beautiful girl.” Katherine squeezed Anna and bounced her as Jethro finished packing the bags. “And you…” Katherine poked Jethro in the arm, “think about what  _ you _ did too. Maybe two wrongs don't make a right, but I'm still not happy with you.”

 

Jethro sighed. “I know.” He wrapped his arms around his daughter and her mother and nuzzled his nose into the back of Anna's neck until she giggled. 

 

“Do you? Tony was terrified. Maybe he made a dick move at work, but I buy that he wasn't thinking. Just think about it, ok? And McGee and I will deal with Abby.” Poor McGee really was traumatized. He’d walked into the lab and seen about 1.6 seconds of what was happening before he yelled at Abby and shut down the computer. He kept complaining that he needed brain bleach. Or to scoop out his optic nerve with a spoon. He’d called Katherine and asked how pissed Gibbs was, because he couldn't face him yet, and they’d talked late into the night.

 

“Just two days. Baby’s first fishing trip.” Jethro took Anna and grinned at her.

 

“No boats please...makes me nervous.” Katherine pleaded, and Jethro laughed.

 

“I know. And life jacket at all times, don't worry. I took Kelly about this age too and she came home in one piece.”

 

Tony came down the stairs about half an hour later to just Katherine drinking coffee at the table. “Where's Jethro? Taking the baby for a walk?”

 

Her glare could melt steel. “No.”

 

Tony coughed in surprise, “woah, what happened when I was asleep?”

 

Katherine set her coffee on the table, “You couldn't wait until you were home?”

 

Tony groaned.  _ Shit _ . A puppy dog eyed apology wasn't going to cut it, especially with mama bear. “Do you have any idea how bad that could have gone?”

 

“Yeah. He deserved to be pushed to see it. But humiliating him? He gave you something he's never let anyone see, and because you didn't  _ think _ , now he knows people saw him at his most vulnerable. They saw him  _ broken _ , Tony.” She knew that sight. She’d seen a hint of it when they'd had their 'moment’ and he’d let his guard slip in grief.

 

Tony plopped at the table and spun his ring with his thumb. “Is he coming back?”

 

Katherine rolled her eyes, “oh stop the dramatics. He's taking Anna fishing for a few days until he cools off. Then you can figure it out. You  _ both _ screwed up royally.” She sipped her coffee and shook her head. How come she had to be the grown up in this weird mormon-esque family tree?

 

“Abby?” Tony asked, hesitantly. His forensic scientist might know how to make a body disappear, but he didn't doubt Katherine had the balls to make a body  _ dead _ if it meant protecting her family.

 

Katherine grinned. “Busy.”

 

This didn't sound good.

 

At work, Tony found all of the computer screens and plasma covered in paper with notes from Abby. “Do not touch,” “move this and die,” “I'll know who you are,” “this means you.” When he went to remove the pair covering his computer screen, he heard Abby's disembodied voice say “no way, mister! I see you!”

 

Tony turned and saw his phone was on speakerphone. “Abs, what the hell?” He saw movement on his computer screen, behind the paper, and could tell it was repeating on every screen in the bullpen, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

 

“It’s McGee! I'm trying to stop them, Tony, but he’s gotten better since I've hacked against him. I can't even pinpoint his location to kick his ass! And DON'T YOU DARE!!!” Abby shouted as Tony pulled the paper off his screen and started laughing hysterically. Photos of Abby in Catholic school, dressed as an asparagus in a play, complete with braces and big glasses, in a cheerleading outfit in college, wearing a floor length gown to her prom, all photos that anyone else would consider 'normal,’ but were humiliating to Abby.

 

“Oh come on Abs, it’s not that ba--” Tony was cut off when he saw the next series pop up. His own awkward chubby days, including the very flagpole he’d been strung up on. His too-short bedazzled prom suit. His mullet. 

 

“You were saying?” Abby gloated. “It’s not all over the agency YET. He’s got it on a slow crawl. If i can stop it, or you can find him, we can keep it to just our floor...but...oh no...it made it...

 

“DiNozzo!!”

 

Tony looked up in horror as some of his  _ really _ embarrassing frat photos came up on the screen and he found he couldn't turn the monitor off. “Abby, please...please say…”

 

“It’s hit Vance’s computer. And MTAC. Oh god…”

 

“DiNozzo!” Vance shouted from the rail as Tony heard snickers from around the room.

 

“I'm on it, Boss!” Tony stormed out of the bullpen and headed for McGee's.

 

*****

Jethro rubbed the aloe on Anna’s neck and winced. He’d forgotten to put sunscreen on her neck and chest and now she was all red. Katherine was gonna kill him. Anna looked like she was gonna kill him.

 

On the plus side, she liked grilled fish.

 

_ Ow, Dada. You made the ouchie sun! Mama gave you the goo for a REASON! _ Anna just glared at Dada as he put the cold stuff on her ouchie. Then she saw him look at the place where the truck was and there was a car. Maybe Mama was saving her from the sun and the wet and the slimy food things!

 

Nope. It was Papa. Dada was still mad at Papa, but not as mad as before. Anna was a very good listener and she listened to Dada all night last night. She stayed awake just so he could talk to her. It wasn't cuz she had an owie, or because she missed Mama, or because the bed was scratchy. It was just for him. Honest.

 

“Tony, you didn't have to come all the way out here. I'm headed home now.” Jethro motioned toward the packed bags and the cups of snacks ready for Anna for the drive.

 

“I know. I just thought maybe we could talk in private, since...I screwed that up already.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck and blushed just a little.

 

Jethro nodded and packed the aloe into the diaper bag as Tony swooped Anna up and tossed her in the air gently.

 

“So, you wanted to talk?” Jethro asked, pulling Tony from his distraction of naked baby belly.

 

“Yeah. Look, I know it was worse than just catching us having sex, ok? On the plus side, nobody saw everything. I talked to Tim, he shut it down and wants to stick a hot poker in his eyeballs, and Abby...well, we got what was coming to us.”

 

Jethro nodded. He knew. Katherine had asked for photos, and Jethro had provided plenty. Abby's were worse, though. The preppy prom dress and vegetable costume were tame.

 

“I should have thought about the consequences of what we did at work. I couldn't see past my own fear and anger. That's not a good precedent.” Tony’s eyes stayed at Anna's feet, pretending to focus on tickling them--which wasn't too difficult.

 

Jethro sat next to Tony and leaned against him. “I was really pissed. What happened, at work or not...that was between us. I let you…” he chewed on the words, knowing there was more than what the others had seen, so he didn't want to just talk about that.

 

“You were vulnerable.” Tony finished for him. “And I took advantage of that.” He looked at Jethro sadly and kissed his cheek, “I'm sorry babe.”

 

Jethro gave him a half smile and kissed his cheek back, “I screwed up too. Just because I'm pissed it was broadcast to god-knows-who, doesn't mean I didn't deserve what you dished out. Can we be even?”

 

Tony nodded, and Anna clapped gleefully. Papa and Dada were smiling! And hugging! And kissing! And...eeeew, kissing!  _ Ew ew ew! _

 

“How's Abby?” Jethro asked, as Tony helped him pack the truck.

 

“Still sleeping on the futon. Pretty sure Katherine's madder than you are.”

 

Jethro groaned, “probably. At me too.”

 

Tony snorted, “yeah, but she didn't lock all of  _ our _ toys into a gun safe.”

  
Jethro broke out into laughter. Maybe Abby  _ would _ learn her lesson after all!

**Author's Note:**

> Because Cutsycat suggested Gibbs being spanked in the bullpen...and liking it.


End file.
